


The Ole Switcheroo

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Pornography, Twin Switch, mentioned caning, porn star!Fred, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Have you ever been out in public and been mistaken for someone else? What if the person you’d been mistaken for happened to be your twin brother? And what if that twin brother just happened to have a secret he’d been keeping?OrThe story of how George found out Fred was a pornstar…
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), George Weasley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	The Ole Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ‘Hermione’s Nook Naked Weasley Fest.’ Thank you to my fellow staff members for shoving this prompt at me after I tried to talk one of you into writing it. I had a lot of fun bringing this piece to life. It definitely took on a mind of its own and George didn't seem to like my original plan. So, I hope you enjoy what George decided he was going to make happen instead...
> 
> Thank you to [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch%20) for being an awesome beta and whipping this into shape! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

The sun beat down as George walked through the busy street in muggle London, enjoying the warm day. The rain from the last few days had finally passed and the sun shined brightly. Whistling the tune to a Weird Sisters song that Fred got stuck in his head that morning during breakfast, George dodged puddles and contemplated just how unpleasant living with your twin was sometimes, wishing he could get the blasted tune out of his head.

With Harry’s birthday coming up in a few weeks, George was on his way to pick up what he thought was a pretty brilliant birthday gift—if he did say so himself.  The Christmas before, they both started to debate about the best jams around, which was a normal conversation after half a bottle of firewhiskey each. Once he could string a full sentence together, Harry told him of this little muggle shop that his aunt used to frequent growing up that sold the best spread in all of England.

Since Fred and George both enjoyed a good jam with their morning scones, it didn’t take him long to try and find the shop Harry had described. The first time he set foot into the small building, George was amazed at the number of homemade jams, jellies, and kinds of butter that were inside. Boxes of crackers, different types of bread, and scone mixes were also found inside, and they even had fresh baked goods for sale from the bistro next door. It didn’t take the twins long to try every different one, but attempting to decide on a favourite was not as easy of a task.

After Molly had reminded George of Harry’s birthday at the end of the month, he decided to gift his pseudo-brother with a basket full of some of their best flavours. He couldn’t wait to give him a gift that he more than likely wouldn’t be expecting.

Finally coming to the quaint little shop between the bistro and a bookstore, he eagerly pushed through the door and smiled as the bell that sat above the door jamb jingled. The smell of sweet jams and fresh bread permeated the air and George took an appreciative breath before setting about his task to find the perfect present, not even noticing anyone else in the store.

“I wonder which he would enjoy more, gooseberry habanero jam or jalapeno apple butter?” He asked himself a little while later, perusing shelves that held the selection of spicy flavours. About to add both jars to his already half-filled basket, voices behind him caught George’s attention.

“I couldn’t ask him  _ that _ ,” someone whispered loudly and giggled, “no matter how bad I want to know if it really  _ is _ as big as it looks.”

Another round of giggling, louder than before, had George craning his neck to look behind him. Catching a glimpse of two ladies, they quickly walked past the end of the aisle he was in.

After adding a few more things to his basket, he moved to the counter to pay for his selections and tried not to wonder who, exactly, the two were talking about. His goal to make the pretty cashier blush with each visit got harder every time, and he pushed thoughts of the women aside as he focused on his task. Finally, after a slightly inappropriate joke about jalapeno jam and unmentionables, the stormy grey eyes widened with shock and a surprised laugh burst out of the cashier while a beautiful pink glow dusted his cheekbones. With a saucy wink, George picked up his bag and sauntered out of the store. Mission accomplished on two fronts today. Maybe he should pop into the record store and see if they found the album he requested, that would mark another point off his to-do list for the week.

Upon entering the store, he looked around for the clerk and saw the same two ladies from the jam shop off to the side. They were joined by a third girl this time and all three of them gawked at George with mixed expressions of disbelief and what he could only describe as lusty wonder. He knew he was a good looking man, but he didn’t think his appearance warranted quite the heat they gave him.

Eyeing the clerk as he came through the door to the storeroom, George made his way over to chat with the bloke. 

"What do you mean you can't find The Beatles,  _ Yellow Submarine  _ on vinyl? Mate, that is one of their best albums!" George exclaimed.

Chuckling, the clerk replied, "You don't have to convince me. It's one of my favourite albums. But, the fact of the matter is, it's not easy to find on vinyl anymore. I’ll keep looking for one though and if one comes in, tell you what, how about I call you if we find one. You’d just need to leave your phone number with me."

At the sly smile that graced the clerk's face with his request, George quickly wrote down his cell phone number with the pen and paper offered. Mighty convenient that Hermione convinced most of the Weasley children and some of their other friends to start carrying them. It definitely made fitting into the muggle world quite a bit easier, especially in situations like these. 

As the clerk reached over to pick up the paper, George pulled it just out of his reach and said, "You don’t have to wait to find the album to call. I probably wouldn't say no to grabbing some coffee or tea one morning, especially if you know a good place to go."

With a mischievous wink, George handed the paper over and walked out of the store feeling pretty good about his accomplishments for the day. He probably should get his purchases home, but a walk through the nearby park wouldn’t delay him enough to make a difference.

Finding a shaded bench in his favourite part of the gardens, he took a moment to relax before walking back towards the apparition point. After basking in the warm breeze for some time, a small commotion to his right caught his attention. He turned his head, glancing down the garden path to find the same three ladies from the record store.

As they walked slowly towards him, he started to catch snippets of their conversation.

“...really think it’s him?”

“...awful lot like him, don’t you think? Uncanny resemblance...”

“Oh, I’m tired of this. I’m just going to ask him.”

George watched the smallest of them walk his way with determination. While still confused about her intentions, he definitely appreciated the way her hips swung with purpose and her short, black hair bobbed, making her look like a spunky fairy as she made her way up to him.

Stopping in front of him she settled her hands on her hips and without preamble, as if she had to get the words out while she still had the courage. “Hi, I was wondering if you were George?” Before he could open his mouth to answer in the affirmative she continued, a blush blooming on her face, “Umm, Big George Nailer?”

Snapping his mouth shut, George lifted his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. Shaking his head, he looked up at her and replied, “I am  _ a  _ George, but I am not that George.”

Her eyes widened as they followed his hand and her gaze zeroed in on his neck, “Huh, you really do look just like him though, weird.”

She turned back to her friends and yelled, “Nope, definitely not him, he’s missing the four-leaf clover tattooed on his neck.”

He lifted his head in surprise, staring at the trio as they turned away and walked back down the path. He wasn’t missing the four-leaf clover tattoo, but it was on his ribs instead of his neck. After George had almost been maimed during the Battle of the Seven Potters and Fred’s close call in the Battle of Hogwarts, they both went to get four-leaf clovers permanently marked on them for continuous luck. The clover was a symbol the twins had always held close to their hearts and even though they couldn’t agree on the placement of the piece, they both knew they wanted it on them for life.

No, George’s tattoo wasn’t on his neck. But Fred’s was. And aside from that mark, Fred and George looked exactly alike.  _ Big George Nailer? What the fuck was Fred up to… _

***

After a quick internet search on his phone, George found exactly what he was looking for and nothing that he wanted to see. He couldn’t believe the titles either.

_ Batman and Throbbin _

_ Buffy the Vampire Layer _

_ Hung Wankenstein _

Those were the three he found at the movie store not far from the apparition point nearest his flat. He  _ really _ didn’t want to watch a porno with his twin in it, but he just couldn’t believe Fred did something like that. Even when it was obvious he was pictured...

George walked through the door of their flat, calling out, “Oi, I’m home.”

When nothing but silence greeted him, he let out a sigh of relief. After quickly placing the bag with Harry’s birthday presents on the counter, he moved into the living room with the other bag. Setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch, he went to make absolutely sure the flat was empty.

George moved back into the living room and took out  _ Batman and Throbbin _ . Harry had shown the twins about the television and DVD players years ago. The two quickly fell in love with films, and not long afterwards, started a collection of their favourites after buying a flat-screen and DVD player. He had never imagined that he eventually would be watching his brother have sex on the screen when they’d made the purchases.

_ ‘Stop. Just quit thinking about it and play the movie,’ _ George reasoned with himself. Before he could question it again, he popped the disc in and quickly hit play when the menu started.

Five minutes in and George was already laughing at how cheesy it was. ‘Batman’ did sound a lot like Fred but the mask covering his face distorted the voice enough that he couldn’t be completely sure. It looked like he would just have to keep watching.

The gist of the story was basically along the lines of: Robin took the Batmobile out without permission and Batman was intent on ‘punishing’ him for it after he drove back into the Bat Cave. As the film progressed, and Batman still had his blasted mask on along with the cape and suit that covered him from head to toe, George realised that if he let himself forget that his brother might be underneath that suit, the premise of this film made him a little hot under his collar.

Completely naked save for the strip of red cloth that covered his eyes, he was tied in a beautiful and complicated rope weave that was secured to the conveniently placed chain link fence. Even though it was a cheesy storyline, both actors were good. 

The way Robin arched his back when Batman spanked him with the leather crop. His breathy moans when the ropes tightened across his body with his movements.

Batman grabbed him by his hair, drug his head to the side and asked if he learned his lesson yet.

George realized he was starting to get quite hard as Robin began to beg for Batman to take off his mask and kiss him, babbling about his lesson being learned and never doing it again, how he would be a good boy from now on.

It seemed Batman didn’t believe poor Robin, as he never got his request. Being a bad boy and taking things without permission didn’t earn rewards. He endured, and seemed to enjoy, every minute of his punishment even though he continued to beg for Batman to take his mask off until he was gagged with a small dildo. Batman kept his mask and suit on the entire film, only pulling himself out of his pants to ride Robin so hard you could hear the slap of flesh against the suit with each thrust. 

As the credits rolled, George let out a frustrated groan and looked at the bag sitting inconspicuously on the table. There was no way Fred could stay hidden the entire way through  _ Buffy the Vampire Layer. _ Even though he questioned his decision at the time, it looked like George had made a good call when renting more than one video.

Exchanging the DVDs and placing  _ Batman and Throbbin _ back in its case, he settled back on the couch and started the porno off of a popular TV series he and Fred had binge-watched every episode of.

The opening scene was ‘Buffy’ chained to the top of a tomb, and a familiar voice came from the shadows, “The Master doesn’t know yet that I have caught you, which means we have time to play.”

“If you’d only said that in the first place, you wouldn’t have needed to tie me up,” the actress said, tugging on the chains as if to emphasise her point.

Finally, another figure started to take shape from the shadows, a pair of faded jeans slung low on his hips, and chest bare. But his shoulders and face were still obscured by the shadows.

Humming appreciatively, he walked around the tomb before replying, “You play too rough sometimes. Got to keep those hands away from any pointy sticks. My wood is the only one you will be playing with tonight.”

George cringed at the dopey entendre and outright laughed when the female lead bantered back. “I don’t think your wood is big enough to please someone like me.”

And finally, the ‘vampire’ was provoked enough to come into full view. There was no mistaking the tattoo and shocking red hair. That was  _ definitely  _ his brother. George stared at the screen and suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. It didn’t take him long to know exactly how he would reveal this knowledge to his brother.

***

It took George a few days to buy a hard copy of one of his brother’s cheesiest films,  _ The Loin King, _ but he finally managed to find it. He knew his brother was a proud Gryffindor, but dressing up as a lion to boink all the ‘animals’ of the jungle that were under his protection took that pride a bit too far. Although, who was George to kink shame? If his brother was into something like that, he was no one to judge. Still, it was a really cheesy plotline and the outfits were so low budget that he knew this would be the film to get the most reaction out of Fred.

George put the movie on and fast-forwarded to the part where most of the animal kingdom was part of an orgy. Fred, in all his lion mane glory, was front and centre. As his brother walked through the door to their flat and heard the cacophony of moans, he shouted out, “Hey, tosser, didn’t we agree no wanking in shared spa…”

Fred let out a squeak as his sentence trailed off. George had a feeling his brother just entered the living room. As George walked in from their kitchen, he saw the bright red blush that covered Fred’s face while he struggled to find something to say.

George took no pity on Fred, instead just continued to stare and leant against the door jamb with a large grin on his face.

“How in the bloody hell did you find out?” He finally got out after a moment of glancing between George and the telly. “I mean, I know I look good, brother, but I didn’t think you were into cheesy porn like this.”

They both laughed at the bad joke and as George moved farther into the room to turn the telly off, Fred made a disappointed noise that had them laughing again.

“Come on, weren’t you playing this for some brother bonding time like when Charlie used to sneak us the swimsuit editions of  _ Quidditch Weekly _ ? I didn’t realise you’d like my films or else I would have shown them to you sooner.”

“You still never told me how you found out.” He added once he’d walked around the couch and settled into it.

George followed his lead and sat at the other end, “A few weeks ago-”

“You’ve known for a few weeks and you’re just now telling me?!” Fred interrupted.

Chuckling, he responded, “Well, it took me a while to set this up. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find a copy of this film. A lion, really Fred? And just  _ why  _ did you use my name? I think that’s what I’m most interested in.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well have used my own, now could I? Didn’t want to make it easy for eager fans to find me.”

George gave his brother an incredulous look as he replied, “Oh so better for them to find me, which means they find you anyway?”

“Hmm, good point. I didn’t think of that one.”

Shaking his head at the logic Fred used sometimes, George’s lips curled into a small smile. He could be so brilliant, coming up with many of the ideas for the products they sold at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but there were moments, much like this one, where George wondered exactly where all that brilliance hid.

“Anyway,” Fred said, pulling George from his musings, “you still haven’t told me how you found out.”

“If you don’t interrupt me again maybe I can start explaining.” 

Taking a moment to give his twin a pointed look, George started again when nothing more was said, and Fred only motioned for him to go on, “A few weeks ago when I was shopping for Harry’s birthday present, there were these three girls who I ended up seeing a few times throughout the day. Eventually, one of them came up and asked me if I was Big George  _ Nailer _ .” 

He paused to raise his eyebrows at his brother in disbelief, “When I told them no, she said I didn’t have the four-leaf clover so couldn’t be him even though I looked just like him. Well, I only know one person who looks just like me with a four-leaf clover on their neck so I did some research.”

Laughing, Fred asked, “Research?”

“Well, you were surprisingly good at the acting part no matter how bad the storyline actually was. You sometimes even had a decent co-star. I had to see if they all were like that.”

Fred choked at George’s last statement, recovering enough to manage, “All of them, really?”

“There is something I still don’t understand, Fred. It’s not like you need the money. So, how did you get into this?”

“Oh, ho, ho,” Fred replied with a grin. “I met this bloke at a muggle club one night, you had gone on that date with Angelina and I wanted to get out of the flat for a little while, maybe get laid.”

“Merlin that was almost three years ago, Fred.” George cut in.

“Yeah, well, I went home with him and he was, umm.” Turning a slight shade of pink again, Fred cleared his throat, “He was one of the best lays I’ve ever had. And after a lot of really,  _ really _ good sex, we got on the subject of him knowing people in the business and he asked if I had ever thought of staring in a porno.”

Laughing at the memory, Fred continued, “He said with a dick like mine, I could make a lot of money and he had no problem getting me in contact with his connections if I was interested. I wasn’t going to tell him that I didn’t need the money but I also couldn’t deny I was intrigued by his offer. I was bored.” He shrugged, “With Ron helping more with the daily duties at the shop, and no new ideas at the time, I just... I felt stagnant. I wanted to do something new and this was way out of left field. It felt like perfect timing.”

A sudden realization had George reeling, he leaned over and popped his brother on the shoulder, “Merlin’s saggy y-fronts, Fred, it wasn’t long after that when you came up with the idea for our wizarding sex toy line. Is that where all the inspiration came from?”

Giving his brother a wicked smile, Fred responded, “There are so many muggle toys that are a lot of fun to use. Of course, I wanted the opportunity to improve them with magic. I was amazed it hadn’t been done yet, but our world is so behind on any sort of technology. I knew it would be popular but I didn’t realise how appealing our discreet mailing service would be to such a very large portion of the wizarding world.”

“We almost doubled our profits with that line alone, Fred! Even if you were doing these movies for free they would have already been worth it for that alone.”

George noticed his brother’s shoulders relax as his head fell back against the couch. It made him realise exactly how nervous Fred was when he came home to find out that George knew about his ‘dirty little secret.’ He felt a little bad for the hard time he gave Fred, but he also knew that if roles were reversed, the exact same thing would have happened to him had George been outed.

Speaking of role reversals, George couldn’t help but wonder. “Say, Fred, do you think we could play the ole switcheroo again, for old times sake? We could glamour my tattoo and move it to my neck like yours.”

Barking out a laugh, Fred slapped his knee and mischief glinted in his eyes as he replied, “Oh I think you’re going to enjoy this next film I’m signed on for.”

***

George should have known better than to agree to this without any knowledge of what would go on beforehand. Fred had spelled the screenplay to be blank until ten minutes before George walked through the door of the house they would be filming in. George was sure it was a little payback for his prank with the film. 

With a quick memorization spell, George almost laughed out loud as the plotline for a  _ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle _ themed porno implanted into his memory.

It didn’t even feel like he was pretending to be Fred this time since everyone called him George. When he found his way to the dressing room, he felt a little self-conscious as two busty brunettes walked by with nothing but skimpy g-strings on, but the way they smiled warmly at him and waved hello helped calm his nerves a little bit. 

Taking a deep breath to relax, George slipped into the cocky, yet friendly, persona he and Fred used when they were promoting their products. He could do this, it was only putting on a show. Plus, even though he would have a turtle shell on, this was going to be an interesting experiment. Changing into his costume while he gave himself a pep talk, he let the assistants move around him with practised steps as they oiled up his body and helped straighten the shell. Working through all the prep work that Fred had warned him about. Thankfully he hadn’t let George go in 100% blind. That would have completely blown their cover.

Clad in only a pair of slightly too small green shorts, an orange mask that covered his eyes, and what was supposed to look like a turtle shell with a pair of nunchaku attached to it, George walked onto set when they called his name. He, playing Michelangelo, moved towards one of the busty brunettes he saw in the changing room. A lab coat and pair of thick-rimmed, tortoiseshell glasses were added to the g-string and heels she wore when they crossed paths earlier.

“Mmm, Mikey, you just missed Leo,” ‘April’ said breathily. “We had a _ really _ intense session about following the rules.”

Sauntering up to him, she trailed a hand down his naked torso as soon as she was close enough and pouted, “Would you rub my bum and make it feel better?”

George pulled her flush against him and ran his hand up her thigh until he lifted the lab coat, exposing her left cheek to the camera. Knowing it would be striped red from the caning she had received in the previous scene, he angled it just right so the light emphasised the welts.

“Well, pretty lady, I think you just asked the right turtle to make you feel much better.” He said as he squeezed the abused flesh, pulling a moan from the brunette as she brushed her core against his rapidly hardening erection.

***

Having sex in front of so many people was definitely one of the topmost interesting adventures for George. Even though there was a lot of stopping and restarting to get the best angles, it wasn’t a bad experience. He might actually have to talk Fred into letting him do this regularly. Maybe they could even monopolize on the whole twin thing; George knew that was a popular type of porn.

The director signalled break was over and everyone moved back towards their places on set as they went to shoot the scene from a different angle. Claire, as he’d found out the woman playing April was named, dropped back into position with her pert little bum high in the air, fresh cane marks recently made, and her face pressed into the carpet. 

Her pink folds were already glistening with lube and after rolling a condom on, George slicked his cock with more lubrication, slowly stroking himself as the cameras started to roll again.

He slapped April’s cheek that faced the camera, “Are you ready for Mikey to make you feel good?” 

“Please, yes, please.” She begged, rocking back as she tried to encourage him to enter her already, “Fuck me, Mikey. I need you to fill my pussy right now”

“Mmm, such a dirty mouth. Don’t worry. I will give you exactly what you need, you dirty girl.” 

As he slowly eased into her slick folds, she moaned, “Gods, yes, so big.”

Once he was sheathed inside her fully, he palmed her arse cheeks, warm from the recent caning, and spread them apart to watch himself slide out and back in a few times slowly. After drawing a few whimpers from the woman beneath him, he adjusted the grip of his hands, one to her hip and the other to her shoulder, setting a brutal pace. He continued to switch up between long slow thrusts and a hard punishing speed, swivelling his hips and grinding into her tender flesh.

He slowed his pace down again and leant towards her ear, “Is this what you wanted, April?”

Making sure to hit her g-spot with each thrust, it took her a moment before she could stutter, “Y-y—Ooh yes, Mikey. More, please”

He pulled her up, his chest to her back, and after rearranging them slightly, growled into her ear, “Ride me.”

His hand dropped to her clit as she started bouncing in his lap with her legs draped on either side of his already spread ones, pussy bared to the camera. He circled her bundle of nerves while murmuring dirty encouragements loud enough for the camera to pick up. 

Her walls started to quiver around his cock as she crested the wave of her orgasm, and it took everything in George not to quickly chase his own peak as he continued to fuck her through the tremors. But the final scene called for her pretty lips wrapped around his member and blowing his load all over her face. 

***

Watching Claire wipe his seed off her face, George knew he needed to figure out how to get Fred to let him do this again. He understood why his brother kept coming back—the high was unlike any other. He could be a part of almost any sexual fantasy, whether it was his or not, he could at least try it out. 

He was already thinking of the types of films he would be interested in being a part of. He definitely wouldn’t mind being the Robin in a  _ Batman and Throbbin _ type of storyline. Thinking of that has his spent cock trying to lazily agree with the situation. 

Willing his mind to slow down, he made his way back to the dressing room so he could wipe down and change back into his clothes. It didn’t take him long before he headed towards the front door, already wondering what the final product was going to look like and if anyone would notice anything different about ‘Big George Nailer.’

Before he could even get out the door, Claire came rushing up and laid a hand on his arm, “Wait, before you leave.”

She looked around before stepping out on the front porch with him and seemed to deem it safe to continue, “Who are you?”

“What do you mean? I  _ am _ George.” He replied, trying not to look guilty. What had he done? Was it noticeable that this was the first time he was on a film set? Fred had assured him he had enough of the basics down that he wouldn’t look like a complete newbie when he arrived.

“Trust me, I’ve been fucked by George quite a few times. You look like him, your dick is even basically identical. But you definitely do  _ not  _ fuck like George and whatever that was, I want it again.”

Chuckling, George gave her a lecherous smirk, “I think we can arrange that.”

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles before he gave her a wink and walked away with a definite skip to his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to you all! I hope you leave a comment or kudos if you had fun along the way!
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr, though I don’t use it much yet](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scarycat23)


End file.
